


Here I Go Again

by DaintyCrow



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Übersetzung ins Deutsche | Translation into German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow
Summary: Fünf Male, die Bucky darüber nachgedacht hat, dass Steve niemals einem Kampf ausweicht.





	Here I Go Again

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here I Go Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10930404) by [cleo4u2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2). 



Bucky ist acht Jahre alt. Er kennt dieses Kind nicht, aber er hebt die Fäuste und stellt sich dazwischen, denn was die großen Jungs tun, ist falsch.

Bucky ist zehn, und er lernt, dass Steve das Motto „Kämpf oder Flieh“ nicht kennt. Alles was er kennt, ist „Kämpf“.

Bucky ist siebzehn. Er hat eine Boxmeisterschaft gewonnen und er weiß, dass er das Steve zu verdanken hat, der einfach nicht in der Lage ist, einem Kampf auszuweichen.

Bucky ist sechsundzwanzig, und es ist Krieg. „Das ist keine Seitengasse“, erklärt Bucky ihm. „Das ist ein Krieg.“ Steve weiß noch immer nicht, wie man aufgibt.

Bucky ist achtundzwanzig, und er wünscht sich, dass einer von ihnen gelernt hätte, wie man fliegt.


End file.
